Harry Tsai
Name: Harry Tsai Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Electric Guitar, J-Rock, Japanese Culture (especially horror films) Appearance: Harry is fairly tall and lanky, standing at a little about 6'3 and weighing around 170 lbs. His dyed-red hair is long and straight and reaches his collarbone where two or three silver necklaces of varying length hang. He wears baggy jeans with a long wallet chain and gray sneakers, favouring a black J-rock band t-shirt on top of a long-sleeved gray undershirt. Various bracelets and a black sweatband adorn his wrists. His expression might give one the impression that he is not remotely interested in anything, although that isn't always the case. Biography: Harry was born into an upper-middle class family in Guanzhong, China. In his early years he was just as outgoing and exuberant as the average tyke, however throughout the course of his primary education he gradually became more and more introverted. It was fortunate for him that he'd made a fairly large group of friends when he was little, because opening up to strangers and making new friends was now difficult for him. Harry's parents weren't all too concerned, shrugging it off as an adolescent phase. It was more important to them that he showed initiative in school and found some kind of extra-cirricular activity. He wasn't that good at sports, however he did show a moderate interest in learning classical guitar. That seemed well enough, and his parents signed him up for lessons. One of Harry's friends was celebrating his twelfth birthday and had a small group over to watch movies. One of these happened to be a horror film from Japan. Although the subtitles were awful and made the plot hard to understand, Harry was fascinated by the style in which Japanese horror was conveyed. Afterwards he spent some time looking into other J-horror films, which got him interested in J-films in general, which ultimately got him interested in nearly every aspect of Japanese culture, especially music. Inspired by his new favourite J-rock musicians Harry put much more effort into practising his guitar, eventually swapping for electric and committing to learn how to shred. By the end of gradeschool his technique was very impressive, and he became known as a guitar wizard by friends and casual aquaintances alike. Subsequently his attire and hairstyle had gradually changed from casual to what it was now, reflective of his J-obsession. Harry now wrote music regularly, mostly instrumental, and longed to pursue a career in music. The opportunity arose in highschool to join the foreign exchange program, and Harry looked into it even though he would have to wait a year to be eligible. At first it seemed like the obvious choice would be to go to school in Tokyo, but another option presented itself that ended up intriguing him to the point where it actually won out: Los Angeles, California. If he worked hard enough and was relentless in his pursuit, Harry felt that he could live his dream and become a professional musician. The next year was spent learning English and convincing his parents to go along with the idea. A year later, Harry is attending Southridge High and working feverishly on demos to send to record companies. So far he's had no luck getting a deal, which he blames primarily on American producers having no taste in music. Although he has found other musicians to form a recording group with, the lineup often changes because he feels someone is lacking in either talent or drive. Consequently, there isn't much of a relationship between him and his bandmates. He doesn't have any close friends at Southridge either, but that doesn't bother him nearly as much as the constant rejection of the music industry. He won't admit it, but he is beginning to feel homesick. Advantages: Harry is intelligent and fairly well coordinated, not to mention full of determination. Disadvantages: He barely knows anyone well enough to gain any allies, and doesn't speak terrific English either. Designated Number: Male Student no. 20 The above biography is as written by CycoKiller. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Global Positioning System (GPS) Conclusions: Ugh, not another Japanophile. One that doesn't speak much English, at that. Well, the GPS should come in handy but otherwise I don't see how he'll last long here. If you don't speak much English, how do you expect to convince a kid who only speaks English to not kill you? Game Evaluations Kills: 'Courtney Blaggé, Lucy Arber, Andrea Vanlandingham, Denise Dupuis '''Killed by: 'Denise Dupuis '''Collected Weapons: Global Positioning System (designated) Allies: Enemies: Dan Wolfe Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... *In June '08 Harry was nominated for the BKA for killing Courtney Blagge. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Harry, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Slap Bass is for Chumps V3: *Motion Isn't Meaning *Yes It Is *Getcher Head in the Game *The Earth Isn't Humming For You *Dork of the Manatee *To the Hounds of Hell *Rinse, Repeat *Freiheit Unnereichbar *One Step Forward *Hands Up, Guns Out *Walkin' in Circles Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Harry Tsai. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students